


The New Kid

by TrueBlueBetty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco In Glasses, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Eventual Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Muggle Born Draco, Musician Draco Malfoy, New Kid Draco, Romantic Fluff, Shy Draco, Snarky Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueBlueBetty/pseuds/TrueBlueBetty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's a new muggle born kid who Harry immediately fancies, and he accidentally confesses he likes him in the first week he knows him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty fast paced, sorry if there's really any confusion. Pretend Hogwarts has transfer students or late-starting students cause that's Draco, and Harry stays sassy af. Enjoy!

    _Another boring lecture in potions_ Harry sighed in the back corner. It had only been five minutes into class when Snape started ranting on about how important the next potions class would be, studying how to make an antidote for poison. _I realize how important antidotes are, I’m not stupid, I’d rather like to know how to make it instead of just wasting time talking about it,_  Harry thought, answering Snape’s rhetorical questions in his head. He decided he wouldn’t need notes if Snape kept repeating how obviously important antidotes were. He fiddled with his pencil for a minute before looking up to catch soft grey eyes staring at him. Harry winked and broke into a grin as the new kid, Draco, blushes heatedly. As soon as Draco had been introduced to their class Harry had taken a liking in him. Harry would admit he liked the boy, maybe more than should be appropriate, but was the kid pushing him away? was he disgusted? No. So does that mean Harry had a chance? He had no clue.

“Mr. Potter, is there something amusing about dying a slow and pitiful death?” Harry snapped back to the front of the room as Snape’s voice cut into his fun.

“Of course not Professor, I expect my death to be rather fun though? Wouldn’t you think? I’d like to expect I die while saving a damsel in distress. Perhaps by a dragon of some sort” Harry mused on smiling wider as Draco’s ears turned pink.

“Or perhaps from boredom in detention today after dinner?” Snape countered turning his cloak in a dramatic flare. Harry’s smile faded partially, remembering he had plans to tease Draco all day, hoping to catch him smiling at some point, considering how rare it was.

“Or perhaps detention tomorrow?” he asked, hoping to change Snape’s mind.

“I do like the suggestion.” Snape said slowly, Harry smiling again, surprised. “That settles it then, you’ll have detention tomorrow _and_ today as well as all of next week.” Harry’s smile faltered, he bit his tongue before he could retort again.

“Yes sir” he mumbled dejectedly. Snape carried on with his lesson as Harry slumped lower in his seat, eyeing the back of Draco’s head.

As soon as the bell rang, everyone filed out of the room quickly, including Harry.

“I’ll see you after dinner tonight Mr. Potter.” Snape said sneering in Draco’s direction. Harry glared at him before exiting behind the blonde boy. The dungeon door closed with a bang.

“Hey Draco!” he said cheerily ruffling Draco’s hair. Draco’s grey eyes looked up toward Harry’s green ones, sparkling with mischief.

“What do you want Potter?” Draco mumbled quietly, trying to move away from Harry’s relentless hand. Harry wrapped his arm around Draco’s waist, noticing the pink flush traveling up to his ears. Harry wondered if Draco would be permanently pink with all the blushing he did around him.

“Just wanted to see what my little ferret was doing later tonight” Harry asked, trying to get Draco to look at him.

“Homework. Being the new kid isn’t easy when you have to catch up with everyone.” Draco admitted quietly.

“Okay but Draco you still have me.” Harry teased. Draco flushed and slouched down again, blushing harder than ever. “How about this, meet me at twelve exactly outside by the quidditch field okay? Don’t get caught” Harry winked again as he walked away toward Ron and Hermione.

“Okay,” Draco sighed before being able to argue.

Being the new kid in the middle of the year was hard because everyone already formed their own cliques of friends, leaving Draco to seek comfort in the music room and the library. He's been here for about a week, making the homework load an insane amount for one child alone. He headed down toward the common room but decided to turn around and head to the music room. He had been practicing the piano while everyone else would go to dinner, he learned he could always just go to the kitchen for food if he got hungry. He grabbed his wand and sealed himself in the room, whispering a few spells concealing the music he would be playing. He liked playing, he had been playing since he was a toddler. His mother would teach him whenever they both had a chance. He headed straight for the now familiar piano in the center of the room and searched around for his glasses. He swore to himself he would never let anyone see his glasses on his face for simple embarrassment of how it enlarged his eyes, he always kept them hidden in his bag. He pulled out a couple of papers, showing off his own work. He placed the sheet music on the stand and flexed his fingers above the keys. The first chord resonated clearly, slowly he stepped down with his foot on the pedal and pressed down again as his fingers flew across the keys.

   Draco lost track of time as he finished composing his last piece, he had unintentionally composed a piece about Harry, whether that was a good or bad thing Draco wasn’t sure. It had playful bits where the chords chased each other, ending with small resolutions that changed dynamics every once in a while. He grabbed his things together quickly, checking his watch and seeing he had a little less than forty minutes before midnight and left through the back door of the room, unaware of the green eyes that had been hearing his last piece the entire time from a pocket in Draco’s spell.

 

* * *

 

 Harry blinked a couple times after the music stopped, it was beautiful, Draco’s playing was beautiful, watching him control the music with his fingers, Harry was awestruck. He stood there for a moment longer, not realizing Draco had left. Harry felt the music course through him, still vibrating after two minutes. What was that? Harry thought as he rubbed his heart to try to slow it down. He shook his head as he looked at his watch.

“Crap I’m late!” he hissed to himself. Snape had let him go “early” and he knew Draco would either be in the library or the music room. He had went to the library and took a quick peek to discover he wasn’t there. He ran to the music room in hope to hear a little bit of Draco’s playing, only to be blocked from spells. Harry had taken another hour to find a single pocket in the magic. When he did, he had to stay really low to the ground, trying not to breathe too loudly. He was surprised to hear the piece Draco was playing, Harry felt it sounded smooth, clear, and changed paced every so often. He listened closer to the notes themselves and could hear chord after chord flow against each other, at times nearly stumbling against each other but always able to speed up.

   Harry finally reached a small side door behind a pillar and ran into the night to the field. He was greeted by silence by the time he reached the quidditch pitch. Harry slowed down his pace looking around for Draco.  _He had a head start didn’t he?_  Harry thought.  _Oh well I can set everything up then_  he shrugged.

 

* * *

 

Draco ran his hand through his hair as he walked out to the field. Draco had taken a shower before meeting Harry, he didn’t know what they were doing so he didn’t want to smell of sweat at all costs. Draco’s hair had stuck out on the ends, getting the breeze to whistle through the ends. He fumbled with his muggle outfit he used to wear before coming to Hogwarts, a emerald green button down shirt that rolled at the elbows, black skinny jeans rolled up to his ankles that outlined his perky ass, matching his black suspenders decorated with wizard band pins. His hair blowing around in the wind only helping complete his sexy look. He walked around till he made it to the center of the field, looking around he was scared by the lack of visibility around him. He ran his hands up and down his arms, fighting against the cold. He grabbed his wand outside his back pocket and whispered  _Lumos_. There was rustling beside him, causing him to jump away from the noise, pointing his wand directly to the source. Bushes began moving forming a full circle around him.  _Damn Potter!_  he thought angrily, _why did you have to ask me at midnight!_  Draco kept circling toward the shuffling when he heard clapping. He backed up in surprise as lights flashed all around the stands. Small twinkling lights in different patterns, twisting and turning around stand seats and pillars. Draco gasped as he saw all the lights leading to a single chosen boy on the edge of the field, encompassing him with golden light. Harry wore a similar outfit to Draco’s except a red shirt with muggle band pins ending with sneakers and a fedora on his head, but the suspenders and black skinny jeans were the same. Harry smiled at how similar their outfits  were, and how nice Draco’s butt really looked. Draco admired Harry as well, biting his lips as he saw how Harry’s shirt outlined his figure so well, the hat adding mystery to Harry’s sexy smirk. Draco felt his feet carry him to Harry till they were nearly nose to nose.

“Hi there” Draco breathed, slightly embarrassed how out of breath he felt.

“Hi,” Harry smiled, tilting his hat at an angle before he reached over to play with Draco’s suspenders, “you came” he said skepticism hinting in his voice.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I? You’re the only person who’s been nice to me the entire time I’ve been here. You’re my friend” Draco said with such certainty Harry felt a pang in his chest.

“Oh, so I’m just a person who’s nice to you? We’re only friends?” Harry asked quietly, looking down at Draco. He released Draco’s suspenders and took a step back away from him.

“Well yeah? Right?” Draco asked suddenly apprehensive. Harry was surprised how bad he felt with such a simple word, a simple title;  _friend._

“Draco you know that this isn’t what friends do for each other right? Light up the entire quidditch stadium with muggle lights and meeting up at midnight? Or wink or blush at each other? Hold each other around the waist?” he scoffed running his hands through his hair, messing it up further than it usually is. His confusion quickly escalated to anger.

“What do you mean? I don’t blush! You’re the only one that’s been winking at me!” Draco argued.

“I was flirting!” Draco stepped back this time.

“Wait what?” Harry blushed furiously surprised he just came out with it.  _Shit this is NOT how I was supposed to confess._

“No, I didn’t mean it--” Harry stuttered, he knew he wanted to confess, sometime, but it was way too early to even think about confessing, “I was um, I was, just saying--” Harry ended in confusion as he saw Draco’s face split into a huge smiled.

“You were saying?”

“You know what if you want we can just forget any of this happened, just end it here now. Thank you for meeting me, goodnight.” Harry started walking back toward the castle, ignoring the one glimmer of hope to what Draco’s smile meant, Draco said it himself, they were  _friends_. That's all. He shook his head trying to put as much distance between himself and Draco.  _He's messing with me, he's going to make fun of me for flirting with him, he knows I like him now._

“Wait what?” Draco cried out from the golden lights around him.  _What just happened?_

 

Draco confused how the brilliant showcase ended in leaving everything unresolved, Draco knew he liked Harry, wasn’t sure when he wanted to say it, but Harry just confessed didn’t he? So why was he walking away?

“No come back!” Draco cried out, surprised how fast Harry can really walk. Draco ran to catch up with him, slightly panting by the time he reached him. He latched onto Harry’s arm, forcing the boy to face him. “Dammit Harry you don’t just tell me you’re interested enough to flirt with me but not wait for my own response!” Draco argued, his gray eyes darkening. Harry stayed silent, unable to comprehend how everything went south so quickly.

“I like you Harry! I have ever since you talked to me! You were weren’t wearing your school uniform, you were wearing this exact outfit without the hat and with wizard bands instead of the muggle bands I told you I liked! Yes I noticed that--!” he cut off as Harry’s eyes widened, “Okay fine yes I blush constantly when I’m around you! I do fucking like you fucking Harry Potter!” he cried out impatiently. Draco breathed heavily through his mouth, not waiting for Harry to respond he leaned forward and planted a sloppy kiss on Harry’s lips, nearly missing entirely in his flustered state. Harry didn’t register Draco’s lips until they were no longer there and he could see Draco’s slight blush from the light away from them.

“Thank god,” Harry breathed, mostly to himself thinking, he liked Draco as soon as he had seem him, from the initial point he walked into the classroom Harry knew he needed to talk to him. Harry leaned down toward Draco again, making their second kiss much better than the first. It was slow, and innocent. Harry reached up, holding Draco’s head. Draco grabbed onto Harry’s hips, bringing their bodies closer. Harry leaned back, smiling mischievously. 

“God I love you” Harry mumbled, Draco sneered.

“What’s not to love, it’s me for crying out loud.” Harry rolled his eyes and leaned back in for another kiss, vaguely aware of the group of teenagers and teachers looking through windows and peaking behind doors. Draco however did notice and did not want an audience, he leaned back away from Harry and stared at the crowds, only to hear them cry _Kiss him again! Finally! Go on, no one’s stopping you! Bite his lips!_ and far more obscene ones, Harry smirked before taking Draco’s chin and deepening the kiss,

“Let’s give the people what they want” this time Draco rolled his eyes,

“Potter you were always the people pleaser.” _Harry smiled, this would be a good rest of the year._

 


End file.
